Home Is Where The Hurt Is
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Aaron and Garth are still trying to battle for their home...
1. Meeting new friends

Garth opened the door and found another wolf in there. It was an empty room aside from the wolf.

It was a female wolf with gray eyes and a purple bow in her hair that had snowflakes on it. She played with a toy mouse. She sang a little song as she did it.

"_La-la-la-la-la… I… want… to kill you… when you least… expect it…"_

"Um, excuse me?" Garth asked fearfully. The girl turned and started at him. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi. What brings you to my little home…"

"I… got a bit lost with my …friend…" Garth hesitated as he knew that calling Aaron his friend was weird beyond many points.

"Well, you can stay if you like… I'm Snowflake." He said as she extended her arm.

"Garth." He shook her paw and stood there in an awkward stance. Garth got nervous, but he didn't know how to change the subject.

Meanwhile, Aaron opened the door and saw that it led to a brick wall. He looked at in confusion.

He then made his way to another door which led to a refrigerator. He saw that it had a turkey sandwich in it and he ate it.

"Yum!" He exclaimed.

"Who said that?" A voice said. Aaron turned and saw three wolves standing there.

One was gray with black strips around his body and makeup on his face. Another was a gold furred with heavy bangs and looked around nervously.

The last was silver/white, carried a stick, a mole on his muzzle, and wore tinted glasses.

"Oh, I just needed a place to stay. The workers…"

"Oh, well, we're happy to have you here." The gold furred wolf said. "My name's Petunia."

"Please to meet you…" Aaron extended his arm to shake, but she refused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She's has OCD." The sliver/gray furred wolf informed. "But the Mime and I can. Where is your paw?" He asked.

"In front you…" He asked in a confused tone. The wolf felt the air until he touched Aaron's paw and shook it.

"Just so you know, I'm blind…" He said. Aaron was surprised by this. A blind wolf…

"I'm the Mole by the way and you can see that wolf over there is Mime…" The stripped wolf waved his hand and made some motions a mime would do.

"I don't speak mime and he's blind, so we can't understand him that much." Petunia informed him.

"Well, luckily for you guys, I can!" Petunia looked at him in disbelief.

"Watch…" The Mime made some motions and Aaron watched him. When he was finished, he spoke.

"He says he is happy that I'm here and you too should learn mime." Petunia and the Mole were shocked at this.

"This guy is on our team…" The Mole exclaimed. "Let's just introduce you to Snowflake and we'll be set."

"And wait until you meet Garth…" Aaron said as they started walking.

"Who's Garth?" Petunia asked.

"He's my… friend… that I came here with." Even for Aaron, calling Garth his friend as weird.


	2. Carnage in the house

The gang made their way to Snowflakes room, but something was wrong. They had gotten lost.

"You guys know where to go?" Aaron asked.

"Uh…" Petunia stalled. Aaron face pawed.

"You have got to be kidding me?" He sighed. "Fine… Let's split up and find the way out."

With that, they did. Back at Garth and Snowflake, the two agreed to try to find Aaron.

Garth went through a door and found out he was greeted with another door. He tries to open more but greeted with more doors.

Snowflake opened a door opposite of Garth and begins falling as she discovers somehow she's been walking sideways through the house. She lands on the banister of a staircase and begins sliding down.

Aaron walks by a loose water pipe and begins sticking it together, not knowing he is plugging it with electrical pipes.

He then turns his attention to Mime, who is standing behind a wall of bricks. Mime begins walking forward and slowly lowers his body, performing the invisible staircase routine. Aaron is very much amused by this as he begins clapping and laughing.

The Mole opens a door and unknowingly finds the back door which leads outside.

"Oh well…" He closes it, thinking it just leads to another room in the house.

Elsewhere, Mime walks behind a couch and tries to perform the invisible staircase routine once more for Aaron. This time, however, Mime begins falling; prompting Aaron to laugh at what he thinks is a change in the act.

"That is hilarious!" He then walks away laughing. However, Mime fell down an actual staircase leading to the basement, breaking his back and limbs, killing him.

While Petunia walks through a hallway, slime begins falling from a grate in the ceiling. She begins hyperventilating, due to her OCD, but she manages to compose herself.

She pulls out a handkerchief and a bottle of cleaner and gets to work on cleaning the mess. As Snowflake continues to slide down the banister, she comes across a group of nails sticking out of the banister, which cut her body as she slides over them.

At the bottom of the staircase, Aaron walks by as Snowflake's body slides to the bottom, cut in half by the nails. He gets scared and runs into a bedroom.

He sees a wall bed and rises into the wall. He also sees a Dutch door, a door that splits into two halves.

He quickly opens the top half of the door, accidentally decapitating The Mole who walks by on the other side. He closes the door again and then looks down a grate in the floor, seeing Petunia beneath him.

"Oh, hello!" He then waved at her.

But the wall bed falls down, crushing him and forcing his body out through the holes in the grate.

The bloody chunks of Aaron land on Petunia's head and she begins panicking. She runs into a bathroom and hops in the shower to clean herself off.

Unfortunately, because of Aaron's earlier mixed electrical pipes with water pipes, Petunia begins getting electrocuted.

The lights in the room Garth is in began flickering. He then runs full speed at a locked door and manages to knock it open.

"Wow, I'm free!" He exclaimed. He then saw an orange light come from the house.

That only means one thing. Aaron has died again.

The door opened as he saw a white wolf with black streaks and green eyes come out.

"Damn it, I got the same body." He said in his previous southern voice.


	3. Take a Hike

Aaron and Garth heard the sound of workers in the distance. They screamed in horror as they ran.

They didn't know where they were going to. They kept running. The workers found the house they were in. they went inside.

The group consisted of five people. A buffed-out man with a five o' clock shadow, two twins with bald heads and mustaches, a girl with long, brown hair and a pink bow on her vest, and a jittery man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright, we're finding two wolves. One had red fur and the other looks bisexual." The buffed-out man said.

"Wha-where sh-should we-we-we start?" The jittery man asked.

"Let's just split up in different directions." The woman said. "If you find them, yell." They then split up.

Aaron and Garth then stopped and caught their breath.

"What's the plan?" Garth asked.

Aaron thought. He remembered that most of the people where killed in the collision of the bridge. He saw a few that survived the accident.

"I got it! We make sure that those workers that are following us land themselves in a detour."

"How?" Garth asked.

"Well, we just land a few traps here and there. I think I know how…" Aaron walked as Garth followed.

The buffed-out man pushed his way through the forest as he saw the two wolves. He narrowed his eyes.

"You!" He yelled. The two looked at him and ran.

"Come back here!" He the proceeded to run after them. Aaron and Garth tried their best not to look back.

But the man had gained speed. They tried to run as fast as they could, but they were weak already from the running before. There had to be another way.

The two then found themselves in a mountain range. Similar to what Humphrey and Kate found them in when they got taken by the park rangers.

They then hid by some rocks and waited. They just waited for death. The man looked left and right for them. He then found a brown stump behind a rock.

As he came closer to the stump, Aaron and Garth held each other with their eyes closed. This was the worst part of it. The leading up to death.

The man then finally grabbed the stump and the two still lay there, holding each other. They then heard a scream from the man. They opened their eyes and went up to see what happened.

The brown stump the man had grabbed was from an 8 foot tall grizzly bear. The man back away against a tree as the bear grabbed him.

The bear then began to slash, chew, and break the man's body as he screamed in pain. The bear then slammed the body onto the floor and left.

What was left was a mangled bloody body of the man. He was twisted, lost a few body parts like his arm, leg, and most of his face was torn off.

Aaron and Garth stared at the body when they realized they were still holding each other. They backed away and chuckled nervously. Garth blushed a bit as Aaron rubbed the back of his head.

"So… four more to go?" Garth asked.

"Yep…" Aaron answered. He then went off with Garth following.

"Let's not tell anyone this." Garth ordered.

"That's fine by me…" Aaron said.


	4. Whose Fault is it Anyway?

The two twins with mustaches walked and looked around in the forest. They were scared at its appearance and wanted to leave.

How could men like them be scared of this little forest? They continued to look around and found that they were lost.

"I told you we needed to go left!" One said.

"I told you we needed to go north!" The other said.

"This is your entire fault."

"It's your fault!" The two bickered like siblings.

It was getting them nowhere. But, that was their life and there was nothing they could do to change it. They went to different places for help, but they never worked.

As they bickered, they saw Aaron and Garth walk past them. They stared at each other for a good minute before realizing that they needed to capture.

Aaron and Garth sighed. Here they go again. They ran away from them and pretty sluggish too. The two yelled for the others. The jittery man was the nearest one and ran towards them.

Aaron and Garth found themselves trapped at a dead end. They stopped at a mountain where it made a perfect wall.

"Oh, shit." Aaron whimpered as he turned the two twins stopped as they looked at the wolves. The jittery man then entered the scene.

"Those are the wolves!" He yelled.

"We know!" The twins yelled.

As the three made a semi-circle around the wolves, they backed up against the rock wall. This was it. They were going to die here.

But Aaron then had an epiphany. He looked up and saw that the rock wall made a cliff which had stalagmites on the bottom.

Aaron then hit the rock wall and the stalagmites wiggled and broke off. The three humans looked up and saw this. The jittery man and one of the twins moved away.

Unfortunately, for one of the twins, he was impaled in the eyes and chest of the stalagmites and instantly died. The surviving brother went over and grieved over his dead brother.

Aaron then told Garth to move. As the two made their way out, a stalagmite that still hung from the cliff fell off. Aaron noticed this and pushed him and Garth out of the way, thinking it might hit them.

It fell and impaled the surviving brother through the back of the head. He died right there. The jittery man then looked at the two wolves in horror.

He became enraged and started to march towards them. But his stomps shook the cliff and made it snap it half. The man then tripped over a rock and fell on his back.

The broken cliff then decapitated the man. Aaron and Garth closed their eyes as this happened. When they did open it, they then whistled a little tune as they left.

They did nothing, as far as they knew. Aaron then remembered something. There was one more person they had to divert.

He hoped they wouldn't kill this person. But that was highly unlikely.

"Garth, we have one more person." Garth sighed.

"Let's do it." He said. They then tried to find the last person.

It was going to be hard, but they had to do it.


	5. Every Little Bit Hurts

Garth looked all around for the last person. He had climbed a tree to find this person. So far… no luck.

Aaron yelled from the bottom of the tree. "Do you see them?!"

"No!" Garth yelled back. Aaron sighed. He really thought this plan would work. But, at least they tried.

"Come back down!" He yelled back at Garth.

Garth then looked down at the ground. His eyes widened to see how far he had climbed. He held on to the tree for dear life.

"I can't!" He yelled to Aaron. He looked up confused.

"Why?!" He asked. Garth took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid of heights!" He yelled. Aaron knew that hearing that from Garth would be hilarious. But now, it was hurting him.

He didn't want Garth to die. He sighed and yelled out to Garth.

"I'm going to help you!" He then started to climb the tree. Then, out of the bushes, the woman with the pink flower on her vest looked up and saw the two.

"I've got them now…." She then jumped onto the tree. Aaron felt the tree shake. He looked down and saw the woman climbing.

"What was that?" Garth asked.

"It's the last person!" He exclaimed. He quickly made his way to the top. He stopped right next to Garth and looked at him.

"We got a problem…"

"Ya' think!" Garth yelled. The woman continued to climb. They could jump to another tree, but it was too far. As she climbed further she then stopped.

"Why did she…" Before Garth could finish, he and Aaron heard a snapping noise. The tree was breaking in half due to the extra weight.

The tree fell and Garth and Aaron were able to jump to the next tree. But, for the woman, she held onto the tree and was crushed by the tree and impaled by some branches.

Garth and Aaron were breathing heavily. They were able to get down from the tree and make their way to Jasper.

"I'm glad that is over…" Aaron said with a nervous smile. They made it to the sign of Jasper and saw the mayor yelling at the mess that was there.

"I can't fucking believe this!" He yelled. "Let's go! This place is not worth money!"

"But we've wasted so much on this..." A person in a suit said.

"I don't care… we'll get a loan. Let's just leave!" And they did. Garth and Aaron sighed.

They trekked over the broken bridge and went into their dens.

It was the most exhausting thing they have ever done! At least they can sleep well knowing that their home is safe.

They learn their lesson Aaron and Garth. They said their goodbyes to each other and went into their dens to sleep.

At least that was over with!


End file.
